L'Académie One Piece
by Mystis-Blue
Summary: L'académie One Piece est une institution perdue au beau milieu de l'Océan Pacifique. Seuls des élèves surdoués avec un dossier en béton peuvent passer ses portes ! Mais attention, les pensionnaires ne sont pas forcément des intellos à lunettes et c'est une fille qui n'a rien demander à personne qui va le découvrir. Vous retrouvez tout nos petits pirates adorés de One Piece venez !
1. Chapter 1

**L'Académie One Piece**

 **Chapitre Un : Cette nuit là...**

 **L** a nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà, et les lampadaires n'éclairent plus les ruelle de la ville où je me premiers flocons de décembre tombent dans la ville de Londres, mais les toits sont recouverts de rentre chez moi. Dans mon petit deux pièce, après une dure journée de travail. J'en ai mal aux cotes rien qu'en y songeant. Il m'a donné du fil à retordre à lui tout appartement n'est plus qu'a une dixième de mettre mais une odeur bizarre flotte dans l'aire. Je marche plus vite pour m'en informer et si je dois ou non, craindre cet intrus.

En arrivant je remarque qu'effectivement il y a bien quelqu'un qui est venue me rendre une petite visite. Mon appartement est rempli d'une odeur que je ne connais pas. On a fouillé dans mon logis. Mes meubles et tiroirs son ouvert. Je fonce à mon bureau inquiète pour certains de mes documents personnels. J'en conclus que ceux qui sont venu voulaient surement en savoir plus sur moi, et ils avaient trouvé, je suis fichu. Mon tiroir est grand ouvert. Et mes documents ne sont plus là...

Un son me tire de mes réflexions, je fis volteface. bien qu'il fasse noir je vois parfaitement. Un homme se tient devant moi parfaitement immobile. Je me doutais bien que c'est lui qui avait mes papiers. On se jauge du regard quelques instants avant qu'il ne déclare:

 **\- alors Agent Kaze comment ça va ?**

 **\- Çà pourrait aller, si tu me rendais ce que tu m'as pris, Vergo.**

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et de toute façon je viens d'arriver, tu constateras par toi-même,** déclare-t-il d'un tond morne.

Je hume l'air qui m'entoure et effectivement ce n'était son odeur, mais Vergo ne se déplace jamais pour rien.

 **\- Et tu es là pourquoi ? en tout cas pas pour m'aide à ranger, ça c'est sur...**

Il se tue, semblants m'observer, je n'avais jamais apprécié Vergo, c'est un mec bizarre, de plus il avait toujours un truc de coller sur le visage, que ce soit une cuillère, un bout de gâteaux, n'importe quoi.

 **\- Je ne suis pas ici pour te servir de bonne, je suis là car il m'a ordonné de venir.**

 **\- Et ? Que veut-il ?** je lui demande méfiante.

Il soupira, l'aire dans la pièce est pesante, et d'un seul coup il fut très froid.

 **\- Joker n'a plus besoin de tes servisses,** ma main se crispa sur le rebord me mon bureau, **adieu agent Du Vent.**

Je tilte dès l'énumération du nom de joker. alors comme ça il voulait se débarrasser de moi, Il a envoyé Vergo qui est certes plus fort que moi mais pas plus agile pour me tuer, c'est sur je ne ferais pas le poids, de plus il avait des capacités de combat hors normes, il a une altération de force et il est le bras droit de Joker, le bosse de cette ville. Tous deux ont une altération spécifique, plus la mienne nous étions trois, trois mutants. Mais je le soupçonnais d'avoir bien d'autres gens comme nous dans ses rands.

Le ballait de danse va pouvoir commencer...

* * *

Coucou les gens :)

Me revoilà avec une fiction sur One Piece.

Le premier chapitre est là, quand avez vous pensés ?

Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, mais que voulez vous personne n'est parfait ! D'ailleurs si y en a que sa intéresse de me corrigé/ relire ou me donner conseille je suis preneuse bien sur : )

A la prochaine !

Kiss Mystis-Blue

Disclaimer : Les personnages de se fabuleux Manga ne son pas à moi dommage...


	2. Chapter 2

**L'académie One Piece.**

 **Chapitre deux : Le commencement**

 **N** i une, ni deux j'esquive un coup de pied que de justesse et un autre qu'il enchaîne retourné.

Ce soir ma vie est en danger car là, face à lui, je n'ai aucune chance. Si je ne trouve pas un moyen de sortir de cette situation, c'est fichu. Les cons j'avais bien fait de me méfier. Ne jamais faire confiance à personne, première règle en ce bas monde, sinon il te mange. Je tacherais à l'avenir de m'en souvenir. Et dire que j'avais bataillé ferme pour me faire une place au coter de ce flamant rose.

Voyant que j'avais l'aisée la fenêtre ouverte- qui entre nous je le sais, ce n'est certainement pas moi- je ne me pose pas plus de questions et m'élance vers par celle-ci. Sauter de deux étages, un humain normal n'aurait pu faire un tel exploit, et pourtant pour mon cas ça ne me gêne pas. _Je pense que les os des tibias auraient éclaté._

Bien sûr, il me suivit, ils n'allaient pas me laisser vagabonder dans la nature. Ah, la mafia et leur règlement de comptes !

Mon seul issu de secoure est de trouver mon avantage et il le savait. Filent comme une fusée entre les vieilles ruelles de Londres, Je me dirige tout droit vers le fleuve de la Tamise. Il ne pourrait plus me suivre si je l'atteins, il ne pourra pas. Ma seule chance était de trouver de l'eau, mon affinité la plus proche. Juste une rivière ou un fleuve à la rigueur un puits. Car personne ne peut respirer sous l'eau, à part peut-être ceux qui ont une altération avec des branchies. _Je n'en ai jamais rencontré..._

Après une course folle où il faillit m'attraper, je sautais à l'eau polluée de la rivière Londonienne.

Je suis épuisé, j'ai dû nager et nager pour lui échapper. Car il n'a pas abandonné si facilement quand je suis entré dans l'eau, sur près de vingt-cinq kilomètres à contre-courant j'ai nagé, avec une cheville qui me fait atrocement mal. Il m'a attrapé par là et me la tordu au passage quand j'ai voulu plonger. Elle a fait un bruit sinistre mais un coup de pied retourné que je lui ai refilé le fit perdre prise et je me suis activé à nager le plus vite possible.

Je suis maintenant sur une berge, ou je ne savais pas, c'est calme, pas un bruit. Seulement celui du vent dans les feuilles vertes des grands arbres qui m'entourent. Je remonte la butter avec du mal, devant moi se dresse la lisière d'une forêt. L'endroit me semble idéal pour me reposer.

Je hume l'air à la recherche d'une odeur quelconque mais je ne sentis que celle d'un cervidé a un lieu d'ici.

Je m'arrête tremblante et dégoulinante d'eau. J'ai froid, je suis trempé, glacer, frigorifier. Et je pue... L _a faute à la Tamise._

Ma vision me fait défaut, mais sens se font trompeurs, à tout moment je risquais de m'écrouler là, à la vue de tous.

M'avançant vers un grand arbre, je m'arrête à son pied et regarde la cime. Il doit avoir plus de 500 ans pour être aussi grand et majestueux. Avec précautions, j'escalade son tronc au diamètre impressionnant, m'agrippant à ses branches robustes. Quant à une certaine hauteur j'arrive, je m'arrête. Me calant bien, je ferme les yeux, priant intérieurement cet arbre majestueux de veiller sur moi pendant mon sommeil.

Je commence à m'endormir que je sens une piqûre au niveau de ma jambe mais trop fatiguée pour m'en inquiéter je m'enfonce plus encore dans les bras de Morphée.

 _Un simple insecte..._

* * *

Voilà le deuxième chapitre est là !

Ont rencontreras nos petits pirates dans le prochain chapitre, sa va remuer ^^

Merci à Pandadoudoucornu pour sa correction et ses conseils et merci également à Naoli et Ryuka57 pour leurs encouragements.

Je vous dit à la prochaine !

Kiss Mystis-Blue

Disclaimer : Les personnages de se fabuleux Manga ne son pas à moi dommage...


	3. Chapter 3

**L'Académie One Piece**

 **Chapitre trois : L'infirmerie**

 **M** on sommeil fut bien agité, j'ai eu l'impression d'entendre des voix, de sentir des mains sur moi, mais je doit juste avoir l'imagination bien fertile non ? Alors pourquoi cette désagréable impression ne part-elle pas ? Je ne suis plus sur la branche de l'arbre. Réalisant mes pensées je me lève d'un seul coup, trop vite. Ma tête tourne.

 **\- Merde.**

Je ne suis plus sur l'arbre, mais dans un lit, une chambre blanche, comme à l'hôpital, mais qui m'a emmené ici ? Et pourquoi ?

Le lit grince sous mon poids.

 **\- Tu es enfin réveillée !**

Je fis volte face. Je n'avais pas vu le petit animal qui se trouvait à côté de moi. Avait-il bien parlé ? Il délaisse ce qu'il était en train de faire et sauta de sa chaise en criant des " Doctorine ! Doctorine ! ".

Je m'assis sur le lit, les jambes dans le vide et tira le rideau. En regardant la pièce plus attentivement, je remarque qu'il y avait plusieurs lits côte à côte, chacun séparés pas des rideaux blancs. Comme dans les années 80 ou les restrictions sanitaires n'étaient pas toujours aux normes.

Sur les côtés, de beaux meubles en acajous rendaient la salle un peu plus accueillante. Une grande bibliothèque, remplie à craquer de livre -principalement de médecine- était coincée dans un angle, près d'une porte en vieux bois. Une vitrine pleine de médicaments en tous genres était à côté de moi. Car je me trouve dans le fond de cette pièce, près du bureau, là où était assis le petit animal il y a moins de 2 minutes. Et quelques plantes vertes venaient compléter la décoration de salle. Tous les murs étaient blancs et la lumière du jour rendait cette pièce éblouissante.

Mais le plus important était ce que je faisait ici. Il avait du me trouver et me ramener mais il était temps pour moi de partir. Le hic c'est que j'étais en blouse blanche. Je regarde attentivement la pièce mais ne vit nulle trace de mes affaires.

Je posa le pied par terre, je grimace. J'avais une attelle à la cheville gauche que je n'avait pas remarqué. Cette brute de Vergo ne m'a pas loupé !

 **\- Ne pose pas ton pied sinon tu va aggraver ton cas,** me dit une vielle femme.

Postée juste devant le rideau, je ne l'avais pas entendu venir. Le petit animal se trouvait juste derrière elle. Bien qu'il fasse grand jour dans la pièce, elle portait des lunettes de soleil, on dirait une vielle Hippy des année 70. _Drôle de look pour une étrange femme._

 **\- Tu en as pour deux voir trois semaines sans bouger, ce n'est pas une petite entorse que tu as là mais une tendinite. Si tu marche maintenant tu risques d'avoir plus de complications,** le ton qu'elle employait était directe, elle sait ce qu'elle dit. _Un vrai Docteur._

Mais tout ceci ne me plaisait pas.

 **\- Je vous remercie pour les soins mais je ne peut pas m'éterniser ici ! De plus je -**

Je n'eus pas le loisir de finir ma phrase que je tombais dans le noir total.

Ma tête me faisait atrocement mal. J'ouvris les yeux, j'étais encore dans cette pièce. Les événements précédents me revinrent en mémoire. On m'avait donné un sacré coup sur la tête. Nom d'une sirène ! Effectivement j'avais une bosse, on m'avait bien assommée. Mais je fut coupée court dans mes réflexions quand je vis ce que je portais aux poignets.

Des anneaux en métal étaient accrochés à mes deux poignets, je crus tout d'abord que je me trouvais attachée mais non il n'en fut rien. _Des bracelets peu commun, puisqu'ils sont vraiment gros et lourds !_

Bizarrement ils sont chauds, je veux dire plus chauds que la normale. Ils pourraient être de la même température que mon corps... Ils chauffent.

 _Étrange..._

J'essaie de me les enlever mais une voix masculine me fait sursauter.

 **\- Y toucher ne changera rien. Tu ne peux pas les enlever tout comme tu ne peux pas te servir de ton pouvoir pour t'en restreindre.**

Il avait définitivement lu dans mes pensées.

Assit à la place du petit animal, un jeune homme travaillait. Il était de dos absorbé par ses livres qu'il posa pour se retourner et me faire face. Il était beau. De magnifiques yeux orageux au regard impénétrable tellement fascinant qu'on ne faisait même pas attention aux cernes plus que voyantes qui le soulignaient. Il avait un visage très blanc mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être très attirant. Il dégageait une prestance époustouflante.

Dans ses mains, il tenait des documents.

 **\- Où suis je ?** je demande.

 **\- Tu es ici à l'école One Piece.**

 **\- L'Académie One Piece ?**

 **\- Hum, plus précisément dans son infirmerie.**

 **\- Mais qu'est ce que je fous dans une école pour intellos ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question, bien que je me le demande,** il afficha un sourire en coin et regarda ses documents, **es-tu sur que c'est bien une école pour surdoués ?**

 **\- Je..,** il rigole d'un petit rire devant mon air bête.

 **\- J'ai ici tous les document te concernent,** _ **Blue**_ **.**

J'étais étonnée et ne savais que dire, si c'était les documents qui me concernaient qu'il tenait entre ses mains, il connaissait mon identité. _Merde._

Nous fûmes coupés par l'arrivée du petit renne au chapeau rose, suivit de celle qu'il appelait " Doctrine "

 **\- Je vois que tu es réveillée,** constate la vielle.

Je hoche la tête, je ne suis pas en position de force et il ne faut pas tenter quelque chose de stupide contre eux, je ne les connais même pas. _Mieux vaut être prudente._

 **\- Tout va bien Law-san ?** demande le petit renne.

 **\- Oui le pronostic vital est normale,** dit le brun à qui je peux désormais mettre un nom, **j'ai dû taper un peu trop fort pour qu'elle dorme deux jours entiers.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas, pour qu'elle ait dormi autant, son corps devait être fatigué.**

Alors c'est lui qui m'avait assommée ? Qui pourrait croire qu'un type à l'air aussi calme puisse agir si violemment ?

 **\- Même avec la semaine qu'elle a passé à dormir avant que Law-san ne l'assomme ?** questionne l'animal.

 **\- Oui Chopper, notre patiente ne devait pas avoir fini de se reposer,** elle reporte son attention sur moi, **sinon jeune fille comment te sens tu ?**

 **\- J'ai mal à la tête.**

 **\- Un peu d'aspirine te ferait du bien dans ce cas !**

 **\- Je vais en chercher Doctorine,** proposa le petit renne tout joyeux.

Il partit en direction d'un placard. Il allait être coincé car si il voulait chercher plus haut, il était trop petit. Mais sous mes yeux, il grandit d'un seul coup. Lui qui ressemblait plus à une sorte de peluche, il était maintenant plus grand qu'un homme. Il en avait la stature mais sa fourrure était toujours là. Je le suivis du regard, étonnée.

 **\- Il n'y a pas que les humains qui subissent des mutations,** dit la vielle, **Chopper et Bepo sont les seuls animaux qui parles, leur mutation est humaine si je puis dire.**

Elle observait le dénommé Chopper.

 **\- Law m'a parlé d'école de surdoués. Une école pour les gens qui ont des mutations,** je pris le temps de respirer, **cette école accueille des élèves avec une mutation ?**

 **\- Dans le mille, Je me demande qu'elle est la tienne mais dans tout les cas tu comprends vite.**

Chopper venait de revenir avec un verre d'eau dans la main. Il me le tendit, je pris le verre dans mes mains en lui glissant un petit merci. L'aspirine se désintégra lentement.

 **\- Law veux-tu bien aller prévenir le sous directeur de son réveil ?**

 **\- J'y vais.**

Il se leva promptement, traversa la pièce, ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui. La vielle hippy lâcha un soupire après le départ de Law. Ce fut pile à ce moment là que mon estomac gargouilla.

D'un bond, Chopper descendit de son siège en disant "je m'en occupe" J'étais assez gênée.

 **\- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?** je demande pour engager la conversation, même si je le savais.

 **\- ça doit faire une semaine,** dit-elle.

Le petit renne revint vers nous, l'air gêné.

 **\- J'ai oublié de te demander se que tu voulais manger,** dit-il.

 **\- Ha...heu ben, je mange que de la viande mais pas trop cuite s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Bien, je vais demander à Sanji de préparer ça. Je serais de retour dans pas longtemps.**

Et il repart. _Je vais prendre mon mal en patience..._

* * *

 **E** t voilà le chapitre III ! J'espère qu'il vous plaît ^^ il est plus long que les deux autres qui sont vraiment trop courts, mais pas de panique ils seront tous de cette taille :)  
Je suis désolée si je vous fais attendre, la reprise des cours et tous ...  
Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à lâcher une petite review sa fait très plaisir ^^  
Merci à Pandadoudoucorni pour sa correction

**Réponse aux reviews**

 **Naoli** **:** Je pense qu'il y aura plus de réponse dans les chapitres suivants, mais avec celui-ci tu as de quoi te faire une petite idée ^^ à la prochaine !

 **Ryuka57 :** Merci pour ton commentaire, et désolée pour les autres chapitres. Je pense que ce seront les seules à être si riquiqui ^^ bisou !


	4. Chapter 4

**L'Académie One Piece**

 **Chapitre Quatre : Des menottes pour Boa Hancock** P.S : Ne vous fiez pas au titre XD C'est juste que sa rime !

 **Bonne année ! **

Chopper prenait vraiment bien soins de ses patients, ce petit rêne au nez bleu était très attentionné mais d'une naïveté impressionnante. La pièce était dans un silence complet. Ni moi ni la Doctorine ne parlions. Elle était assise à son bureau en train d'écrire.

Je me mis en position assise, de cette manière je pus observer ce qu'elle faisait. Plus loin, à côté d'une agrafeuse, se trouvait mon dossier étalé. Plusieurs photos de moi. Je n'avais pas le souvenir qu'on m'ait prise en photo. Mais ce qui attira mon regard fut une image bien distincte de moi sous cette forme….

Alors comme ça ils savaient tout ? Il y en avait même une avec lui. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer les autres clichés de moi. Ce qui m'inquiète un peu car je voyais très bien avant ! Même en humaine ! Que m'arrivait-il ?

La panique et l'angoisse commencèrent à prendre le dessus sur moi quand les mots de Law me revinrent en tête « **Y toucher ne changera rien. Tu ne peux pas les enlever, comme tu ne peux pas te servir de ton pouvoir pour t'en restreindre.** » Je réfléchis mais tout se bousculait dans ma tête. La panique n'empêchait d'avoir les idées claires et de les classer par ordres d'importance « **comme tu ne peux pas te servir de ton pouvoir pour t'en restreindre.** » Mais voilà ! Je ne peux pas me servir de mes pouvoirs car ces deux bracelets les annulent !

Je levais mes poignets à ma hauteur. Les anneaux en métal semblaient contenir quelque chose à l'intérieur.

Je secouais, je reconnus facilement le bruit de l'eau. Un liquide était à l'intérieur ! Il doit annihiler mon pouvoir j'en suis sure ! Mais le plus étrange était que quand je regardais plus attentivement, si je les soulevais légèrement, je pouvais apercevoir une aiguille enfoncée dans ma chaire. Et ma veine ressortait plus qu'à la normal; au lieu d'être bleue elle était d'une couleur presque rosée.

Car si je me rappelais bien du circuit du sang dans l'organisme : le sang arrivait dans un organe par une artère et repartait par une veine.

Donc quelque chose sortait du bracelet droit.

Sur mon poignet gauche il y avait la même aiguille, sauf que là, la couleur rosée semblait venir d'une artère pour arriver jusqu'au bracelet.

Pour m'en assurer je fis un test. Sur mon bras droit je me mis à appuyer assez fort sur la veine rosée. Le liquide rose partit du bracelet, se mélangeant avec le sang charger de dioxyde de carbone. Le résultat confirma mes soupçons. À peine perceptible quand je retirais mes doigts, une fine trace blanche apparut. Mais elle s'estompa rapidement pour redevenir rosée.

Je fis le même test sur mon bras gauche. Là aussi une trace blanche apparut avant de laisser place à la couleur rosée. Sauf que de ce côté, le liquide rose venait de l'artère. Pas de doute possible, ce liquide faisait le tour de mon organisme par le circuit sanguin et revenait dans le bracelet de gauche.

Peut être que les rôles s'inversaient par la suite ? Je refis le teste plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que je n'entende plus le bruit du stylo de la Doctorine sur la feuille.

Je relevais la tête et croisai son regard.

 **\- Alors tu as compris comment marche ce dispositif.** C'était plus une remarque qu'autre chose, **q** **uelle sont tes déductions ?** Me demanda-t-elle.

Je m'éclaircis la voix.

 **\- J'ai deux bracelets et sous chacun une aiguille pénètre ma peau. Sur mon bras droit c'est une veine qui est piquée, sur le gauche une artère. Le droit apporte le " liquide " et le gauche le réceptionne. Après je pence que les deux s'inversent car en regardant mieux, je pense qu'il y en a deux. Elles s'inversent à chaque fois que l'un des deux est vide. Je rajouterais qu'il y a au moins un relais toutes les soixante-douze heures. Je vois, si je regarde bien, la marque de l'aiguille qui est récente et ce aux deux poignets et je m'appuie sur le fait que j'ai dormis trois jours et qu'à mon réveil j'avais ça !**

Je levai les poignets assez hauts.

 **\- Sacrée morveuse !** S'esclaffa la vielle femme, **je ne pensais pas que tu trouverais comment ça marchais tout de suite ! Je te félicite car tu as entièrement raison.**

 **\- J'ai une autre supposition à vous donner.**

 **\- je t'écoute.**

 **\- Je suppose que...tout ça marche grâce à l'énergie magnétique, car quand j'approche les deux bracelets, je fis le geste, ils se repoussent mutuellement. Le " liquide " qui annule mes pouvoirs est magnétique. Vous avez dû incorporer des particules magnétiques dans les molécules qui le composent. Et de ce fait chaque fois qu'il passe dans un des deux anneaux il redevient négatif ou positif, il en va ainsi à l'infini. C'est une boucle sans fin.**

 **\- Surprenant. Blue je ne te croyais pas si intelligente.**

 **\- Le système est simple.**

 **\- De tout ceux qui on porter ce dispositif tu es la seule qui ait compris aussi vite le mécanisme,** dit-elle. **Les documents disent que tu es intelligente mais ils te sous-estiment. Tu as l'esprit bien vif. Tu me fait penser à Law.** Elle inspira profondément.

À cet instant Chopper revint accompagné de Law qui tenait la porte de l'infirmerie.

 **\- Voilà voilà !** S'exclama t il joyeusement.

Il posa le plateau sur la table de nuit à côté du lit et parti cherché une table à roulette avant de le poser sur cette dernière pour manger plus confortablement. Le plat m'avait l'air appétissant. Une assiette bien fournie en plat principal avec de la viande et sans légume, je m'en réjouie. Chopper devait avoir vu le dossier. Mais ce qui retint le plus mon attention fut un petit vase avec quelque fleures : des roses.

 **\- Merci Chopper, ça me va très bien comme repas.** Le remerciais-je en humant les fleures.

 **\- De rien, mais tu sais, c'est Law qui m'a conseillé de ne te prendre que de la viande. Tu es allergique aux légumes ?**

Je rigolais. Alors finalement il n'avait pas vu mon dossier ?

 **\- Je ne suis pas allergique aux légumes, disons que je ne supporte pas très bien les aliments verts. Sinon les fleures sont aussi de ton camarade ?**

- **Non, elles ne viennent pas de lui. Elles sont de Sanji, il met des fleures à toute les filles qui passent à l'infirmerie. Il est comme ça avec les filles. Mais faut pas avoir peur, c'est quelqu'un de gentil,** dit le petit renne, **Sanji est mon ami.**

Je souris. Chopper était vraiment un animal adorable.

 **\- Je te laisse manger, je vais rejoindre Doctorine.**

Je relève la tête. La vielle n'était plus là. Il n'y avait plus personne dans l'infirmerie. Je le regardais curieuse. Le renne avait repris sa forme normale et partait en direction d'une pièce que je n'avais pas vu. Sûrement un deuxième bureau ou autre, qu'importe.

 **\- Merci Chopper pour le repas, tu es un médecin formidable !**

Il se retourna. Afficha une drôle de tête et se mit à parler tout en bougent bizarrement.

 **\- Si tu crois que tes compliments me font quelque chose, tu te mets les doigts dans le nez !**

Il fit une petite danse et disparut derrière la pièce. Quelle drôle de bête. Je pose mon attention sur le plateau. Mon estomac criait famine. J'engloutis toute la viande. Ce Sanji était un vrai cordon bleu ! La viande était succulente. J'avais une grosse portion et ça me convenais parfaitement. Je finie de manger, nettoyant consciencieusement mon assiette. Il ne me restait plus qu'à boire le verre d'eau car après avoir tant mangé, j'avais la bouche aussi sèche qu'un désert.

Je pris le verre et l'apporta à mes lèvres avant de me stopper net. Mon reflet dans l'eau… Ce fut le déclic. Mes yeux...Mes yeux avaient gardés une forme pratiquement verticale. Normalement si le " Liquide " faisait effet, ceux-ci auraient dû totalement disparaître et non pas à moitié.

Je reposais mon verre. Si mes yeux avaient encore une forme verticale c'était que le " liquide " ne devait pas agir. Or, c'était un liquide et non un médicament qu'on me faisait boire par voie orale. Il allait directement dans le sang. Voila qui était bien problématique. Moi qui ne voyais pas de sortie de secours à tout ça, ce petit détail me perturbait.

Je repris mon verre. Peut être que c'était normal après tout. Mes yeux étaient peut être persistants. Je bue le verre d'une traite. Mais l'eau me laissa un mauvais goût dans la bouche. Sans doute parce que je n'avais pas l'habitude de boire cette eau là. Elle me laissait un goût aigre. Comme du vinaigre dilué dedans...

... Dilué ! Voilà. Je comprenais mieux. Le liquide, en plus d'être modifié avec des molécules magnétiques était dilué ! Tout était claire. Mes yeux restaient ainsi car je n'avais pas totalement perdue tous mes pouvoirs. Une échappatoire s'ouvrait à moi à présent.

Mais ça voulait aussi dire que l'on pouvait augmenter la dose...

Si les deux bracelets s'inversaient comme j'en ai conclue, il y avait bien un moment durant lequel ce « liquide » ne circulait plus dans mon organisme.

Ho Blue, tu es un génie ! Si j'arrive pile au bon moment et que je me concentre sur mes pouvoirs, je pourrais sans aucun doute sortir de ce merdier. Mais il faut attendre. Car la vieille a compris. Je suis loin d'être bête. Si j'attends un peu. Personne ne se doutera de rien et ça me laissera un marge pour voir de combien de temps je dispose pour trouver le bon moment afin d'enlever ces choses. Et puis ma cheville, il faut que je me repose. J'ai le temps.

Je rigolais rien qu'a cette idée, je m'endormis même avec.

* * *

 _J'étais dans le noir total. Dans le vide. Aucun objet matériel. J'étais seule dans ce vide noir. Seule. Mes yeux étaient bandés mais il faisait toujours aussi noir. D'un seul coup, ce qui m'empêchait de voir tomba à mes pieds. Le foulard était bleu et taché de sang._

 _Alors je me souvins. Cette scène. Je l'avais déjà vu. Ne pas céder à la panique, ne pas céder à la panique. Ne regarde pas, ne lève pas les yeux. Regarde le foulard._

 _ **\- Blue-chan ? Blue-chan regarde moi.**_

 _Ne relève pas la tête. NE LE REGARDE PAS !_

 _ **\- Regarde Blue-chan qu'a tu fait ?**_

 _Ne regarde pas !_

 _ **\- Blue-chan, tu les as tous tués, fufufufufufufu !**_

 _NE REGARDE PAS ! NE REGARDE PAS !_

 _ **\- Voilà ce qui arrive quand tu te transformes en ça.**_

 ** _\- NON ! Je ne les ai pas tués ! Ce n'était pas moi !_**

 ** _\- Bien sûr que c'était toi. Fufufufufufu, regarde tes mains Blue-chan._**

 _J'ouvris les yeux et regardais mes mains. Elles n'étaient pas faites de chaire mais recouvertes d'un noir de jais et légèrement gluantes et d'une peau écailleuse. Elles possédaient de grandes griffes tout aussi noires au bout desquelles dégoulinait du sang._

 _Plic , plac , plic , plac ..._

 ** _\- Oui c'est ça, relève doucement la tête prend le temps de regarder ce que tu as fait._**

 _Je relevas la tête._

 **\- HAAAAAA !** Je me réveillais en poussant un hurlement, _ce hurlement..._

Non. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Encore cette scène. Et lui. _Lui_ avec son foutu rire. Le rêve est terminé. Il était terminé. Je me recroquevillais sur moi même. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai si mal quand je fait ce rêve ? Ça fait plus de cinq ans que je n'avais plus revu cette scène. La culpabilité me rongeait. Pourquoi avais-je fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Pour qui ?

 **\- Tu n'as pas tué qui ?** demanda une voix.

Je relevais la tête. C'était la voix de ce Law. Nos regards se croisèrent. Il tenait un stylo dans sa main. Son geste était en suspend. Une petite lumière était allumée et une tasse de café fumante était poser à côté d'un réveil qui affichait 2h30 du matin.

Il haussa un sourcil. Il devait attendre que je réponde.

 **\- Rien. Je...c'était juste un cauchemar.**

Il posa son stylo, retourna la chaise à roulette et se mit plus à l'aise. Il me fixa de ses yeux gris. Je pariais que tout devait cogiter dans sa tête. Il va aussi me poser des questions. Ou jouer au psychologue.

- **Quel genre de cauchemars ?** Il demande après un long silence.

 **\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.**

Law souffla. Quand à moi, je me recouchais. Dos à lui. Je l'entendis se retourner sur sa chaise. Il avait fermé les rideaux. La lumière de la petite lampe était maintenant tamisée. Le voile blanc filtrait la lumière.

Je ne m'endormis pas toute suite. De l'autre côté, j'entendis le bruit du stylo sur la feuille accompagner du froissement des pages. Il devait veiller tard. Je me demandais si il était élève ici...

A chaque fois que je commençais à m'endormir je sursautais. Comme si j'avais l'impression de louper une marche. J'avais des sueurs froides. Mon esprit était encore embrumé par ce rêve. Et une partie de moi avait peur. Peur de me retrouver seule face à ce rêve dont je ne voulais pas me rappeler.

Il faudrait plutôt que je pense à un plan pour partir d'ici. J'avais on peut dire le temps. Je fut coupée dans mes réflexions de sœur Dalton quand on toqua à la porte.

Aussitôt le siège de Law grinça. Le bruit des chaussures résonnait dans la pièce. Un « J'arrive » fut dit et une porte s'ouvrit.

 **\- C'est pour quoi ?** demanda Law.

La porte se referma et des talons claquèrent.

 **\- Je voudrais des aspirines, Margarete à encore mal à la tête et impossible de réveiller qui que se soit.**

La fille qui avait dit ça devait avoir mauvais caractère. Rien qu'a l'entente de sa voix, elle me semblait hautaine.

 **\- Parle moins fort. Tu n'es pas toute seule ici.**

 **\- Pauvre Law. Toujours à te soucier de tes chers patients.**

 **\- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom. Pour toi c'est Trafalgar. Tien voila un cachet.**

 **\- Maintenant que j'y pense. J'avais entendu dire qu'il y avait une nouvelle. Serais-ce celle qui se trouve dans se lit ?**

 **\- Effectivement. Et je te déconseille de la réveiller elle a mauvais caractère. D'ailleurs tu t'entendrais probablement bien avec elle.**

 **\- Venant de toi ça ne peut qu'être vrai,** rit-elle hautainement **. Après tout ça me changera peut-être de ces filles sans cervelle !**

 **\- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger dans votre si intéressante discussion mais il est 3 heure du matin, j'aimerais bien dormir. Qui plus est, je préfèrerais être seule que mal accompagnée. Alors maintenant, toi avec tes aspirines tu va me faire le plaisir de dégager !**

Des bruit de talons précipités se firent entendre dans ma direction. Évidemment qu'elle allait répliquer. Vu comment je lui avais parlé. Mais j'avais chercher je l'avoue. Après tout je devais savoir comment était chaque élève qui vivait ici, le plus tôt serais le mieux. Alors autant pousser tout ce beau monde à bout.

 **\- Du calme Boa.** Je reconnue la voix de Law.

 **\- Pousse-toi de là !** Gronda-t-elle furibonde, **personne ne me parle comme ça à moi !**

 **\- Elle est convalescente. Ne m'oblige pas à intervenir. Et tu sais que tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi.**

Me relevant difficilement, je me mis sur le rebord du lit. Je posais mes pieds par terre et me levais. Ma cheville me lançait mais pour le moment j'en fis abstraction et écarta les rideaux. Law était là avec une jolie fille aux cheveux ébène et un regard océan braqué sur moi. Elle était emmitouflée dans une cape blanche mouchetée de blanc avec un col en fourrure grise.

 **\- Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ?** S'indigna-t-elle en me pointant du doigt tout en levant la tête vers le plafond.

 **\- De la même manière que tu le fais pour moi,** je me rassis, **maintenant je voudrais bien dormir. Donc toi et ta jolie personne veuillez débarrasser le plancher.**

 **\- Je suis du même avis.**

La dénommée Boa se retourna pour croiser le regard de la Doctorine.

 **\- Boa, vous avez ce que vous vouliez maintenant retournez dans votre chambre.**

Boa partie en marmonnant, toute en claquant la porte. Décidément, je venais de me faire une ennemie.

 **\- Quelle fille infernale.** Lâcha la Doctorine.

Je fermais les rideaux.

* * *

Bonne année a tous et toutes ! voilà le 4eme chapitre ils vous plait ? Les personnages ne devraient pas tarder a arrivé :)

Merci à toi **Plouf** pour ta reviews ! elle ma fait très plaisir ! **  
**

Comme toujours un grand merci a ma super corectrice sans qui je n'irait pas bien loin ! Merci Pandoudoucornu :)

A la prochaine !

Mystis-Blue


End file.
